vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba
Summary Reisen Udongein Inaba is a moon rabbit who deserted the Lunar Capital during the "Lunar War" that began in 1969, after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Arriving in Gensokyo, she stumbled upon the infamous fugitives Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, and in exchange for asylum in Eientei, she swore loyalty to them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly far higher Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba, "Udonge" Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 40 years old (Deserted the Lunar Capital during the "Lunar War", which started in 1969) Classification: Moon Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Wave Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the brainwaves of others to drive them insane, overwhelm them with rage or apathy, or cause them to start hallucinating), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield out of waves, and passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Illusion Creation (By manipulating her opponent's brainwaves along with light and sound, she can cause them to hallucinate and create convincing illusions), Afterimage Creation (Can create illusionary afterimages), Light Manipulation (Can manipulate light waves), Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate sound waves), Invisibility (She can manipulate light to make herself invisible), Soul Manipulation (She can cause spiritual damage), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Statistics Amplification and minor Poison Manipulation with certain drugs (Reisen can improve her physical characteristics by taking drugs made by Eirin. She can also weaponize some of these drugs mid-battle), Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the user's impurity of death and allows them to see the immediate future by experiencing it, and then reversing time), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it, and Reisen can see Koishi as normal despite her ability. She was unaffected by the Three Fairies of Light's illusions), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly far higher (Far superior to Cirno. Her status as an incident solver means she is likely very high in the power balance of Gensokyo, although to an unknown degree) Speed: Massively FTL+ (All moon rabbits frequently uses the Dream World road to Earth, which is interstellar in length) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Superior to Cirno) Striking Strength: At least Island level, possibly far higher Durability: At least Island level, possibly far higher Stamina: Superhuman. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), likely Planetary (Is still connected to the psychic network on the Moon and could contact them if she wanted to, and she can use the ESP waves she uses to do so in combat, as attacks). Standard Equipment: A variety of drugs, courtesy of Eirin, a megaphone-esque gun, and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Intelligence: Above average. One of the more level-headed and rational people in Gensokyo, and the apprentice of Eirin Yagokoro. Weaknesses: Reisen is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lunatic Red Eyes:' Through her Lunatic Red Eyes, Reisen has the power to sense and manipulate waves of all kinds. Her signature use of this power is, through establishing eye contact, manipulating the brain waves of her opponent to drive them insane, causing hallucinations. She can leave her opponents short-tempered and irrational by increasing the frequency of brain waves, or leave them apathetic and depressed by decreasing them. Reisen can also manipulate light and sound waves to distract the senses of opponents indirectly, concealing the paths of her danmaku, creating after-images of herself, and casting large scale illusions. Reisen is immune to most abilities based on waves, as well, such as the powers of the Three Fairies of Light, and can even spot individuals that cannot be picked up by normal means, such as Koishi. *'Moon Rabbit Powers:' As a moon rabbit, Reisen can send and receive ESP waves through her ears, transmitting rumors, emotions, and thoughts to other moon rabbits. Though she is far from the Moon, both spiritually and physically, she can still participate in the psychic network of the rabbits on the moon, though she tends not to. Skill Cards: *'Disbelief Aspect:' By manipulating wavelengths, Reisen creates an illusionary duplicate of herself. *'Disorder Eye:' Reisen releases a group of illusionary duplicates. *'Eyesight Cleaning:' Reisen marks an expanding area with a wavelength that briefly maddens those within. *'Illusionary Blast:' Reisen directs an insanity wavelength straight forwards. *'Mind Bending:' Reisen shoots bullets over a wide range. *'Mind Dropping:' Reisen shoots a bullet into the air from her fingertip, which falls back to the ground. *'Mind Explosion:' Reisen fires a barrage of rocket-shaped bullets from the tip of her finger. *'Ocular Spectrum:' As Reisen dashes forwards, her position is obscured by a slew of illusionary duplicates. *'Ripple Vision:' With a glare, Reisen fires a ring-shaped wavelength that expands over time. *'Ultrared Field:' Reisen creates a wavelength conversion field that disturbs the vision of those within it, making it difficult for them to land attacks. *'Ultraviolet Field:' Reisen releases a wavelength that disturbs her opponent's mind, causing them to see things that aren't there. *'Undersense Break:' A short-range wavelength that damages those who get too close. Spell Cards: *'Charming Look "Corolla Vision" (Disjointed Circular Corolla):' Reisen releases large rings from her eyes that grow larger the further they travel. *'Empty Heart "Discarder" (Scars of an Empty Heart):' Reisen fires a powerful bullet that deals spiritual damage. *'Farsight "Infrared Moon" (In the Red Moonlight):' Reisen unleashes waves of madness that scatter her opponent's thoughts and make it impossible for them to discern her location, as she completely disappears from sight. *'Fascination "Crown Vision" (Corolla Glance):' Reisen focuses and fires a rapid series laser rings from her eyes that steadily grow larger and larger. *'Illusion Bomb "Mind Starmine" (Myopic Firework):' Reisen curls in on herself before releasing a burst of shots in every direction. *'Life Elixir "Peerless Patriot's Elixir":' Reisen takes a dose of a drug that permanently increases her strength and endurance, but if she takes too much, it will cause an explosion. *'"Lunatic Red Eyes" (Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon):' Reisen unleashes a powerful wavelength all around her that drives those she hits into madness. *'Poison Smokescreen "Orb of Gas-Treated Weave":' Reisen throws a flask containing a drug that reacts with the air to become poisonous, draining the life of her opponents while she is unaffected, as she has already taken the antidote. *'Red Eye "Lunatic Blast" (Viewing the Circle Moon):' Reisen fires a powerful laser of concentrated ESP waves skyward. While she could use this to contact moon rabbits from Earth, she does not do so anymore. *'Shortsight "X-Wave" (Ultrashort Brainwave):' Reisen shorts out her opponent's mind with a special wavelength, driving them insane and causing them to see multiple hallucinations of Reisen that can still harm them. *'Weak Heart "Demotivation" (Empty Heart, Empty Mind):' With a short-ranged burst of her eye beams, Reisen shocks her opponent and makes it difficult for them to focus or use more powerful techniques. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Madness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Rabbits Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6